The present invention relates to improvements in automatic typewriter systems of the type comprising a typewriter and a magnetic record unit. These systems include a typewriter for typing characters on a form or sheet of paper held in the typewriter line spacing or indexing mechanism, and a magnetic card or tape unit for recording or storing signals representing the character keys actuated by an operator. The sytem may be operated in a LOCAL mode whereby it functions as a conventional typewriter, a RECORD mode wherein signals representing the actuated keys are recorded on a magnetic record, or in a PLAYBACK mode wherein signals stored on the magnetic record are played back to control the typing mechanism. When operated in the PLAYBACK mode, the sytem may play back the signals representing either one character, one word, one line, or one paragraph, depending on which one of several actions keys is depressed by the operator. On the other hand, if the operator depresses an automatic action key while the system is in the PLAYBACK mode the system automatically plays out and types the recorded data until a STOP code is sensed.
Conventionally, a STOP code has been employed to terminate automatic playback at the end of a message that is less than one page in length, or at the end of each page and at the end of the message when the message extends over one page. When the STOP code is sensed the system stops and the operator inserts a new sheet of paper or, if continous forms are being used, manually advances the index mechanism to bring the first typing line of the next sheet into the typing position. Thus, the attention of the operator is required at least once for each page typed.
In the prior art, the line finding and line counting (pagination) functions have conventionally been performed by separate mechanisms. The pagination function has been performed by a counter which has been incremented or decremented as each line is typed. When the count reaches a predetermined value the counter emits a signal to indicate that the last line to be typed on that page has been typed. The line finding mechanisms of the prior art have comprised overhead tractor feeds with or without a special motor, or coded tapes, beaded chains, or cams. These mechanisms for finding the first line of the next sheet of a continuous form are not only bulky and expensive, but frequently require repair.